The Light
by Green Devil
Summary: This is my first Bionicle fic so I hope it's good. The Toa Nuva are attacked by the Bohrok and Lewa is injured. Two Bohrok swarms then attack LeKoro and the Toa are way out numbered. How will they survive? Ch.4 up! Please R&R! [Complete]
1. The Light

Author's Notes: This is my first Bionicle fic so please tell me if it's good. The Light is a power that I made up so it has nothing to do with the Mask of Light or anything like that. Oh, and the Toa are in their Nuva form in this story. Well I hope someone R&R's this fic and you like it! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: Bionicle and anything else mentioned in this story except 'The Light' belongs to Lego. I just have the stuff they sell to people like me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Light"  
By: Green Devil  
  
He was struck in his left then right side, upward, then downward and was thrown to the floor. He rolled onto his stomach and tried to get up but he was in too much pain. He collapsed back onto the ground and his attacker moved in for the kill.  
  
"Lewa!" another yelled, pushed away his enemy, and ran over to his fallen friend. "Lewa, get up! Are you okay?" The Toa Nuva of air remained still in the others arms. "Damn Bohrok!" the other yelled and fiercely attacked the bugs. He and the other Toa Nuva defeated them all and rushed over to Lewa.  
  
"Is he alright Onua?" Gali asked worriedly.  
  
"He'll be fine. Let's just get him back to Le-Koro." Onua answered and the six of them went back into the forest. With Onua carrying Lewa, they made their way to Le-Koro.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Lewa awoke to a pounding in his head and aches all over his body. "Oh my head. Where am I?" he asked aloud. He looked all around him and saw that he was in a hut. He could feel a breeze coming in from the windows and he knew that he was in Le-Koro. He slowly got to his feet and walked out of the hut. Once outside he saw Onua, Gali, Tahu, Pohatu, and even Kopaka helping out around Le-Koro.  
  
"Toa of air, are you feeling alright?" a voice said from behind. Lewa turned around and saw that it was Matau, the Turaga of his village.  
  
"Kinda. My head just hurts. What happened?" Lewa said.  
  
"The Toa all brought you here after their battle with the Bohrok. You were badly injured so they all decided to stay and help out around the village until you were feeling better. Why don't you go help too?" Matau answered.  
  
"Okay." Was Lewa's only reply. He went over to some Tohunga and also started helping out.  
  
"You didn't tell him?" a voice asked Matau.  
  
"I couldn't." Matau answered.  
  
"Then let us hope that when you do tell him its not too late." The voice stated and seemingly disappeared.  
  
"Let us hope."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
That night battle cry's sounded through the village of Le-Koro. The Bohrok were attacking the village. Matau ran into the hut the Toa Nuva were sleeping in.  
  
"Toa Nuva wake up! We have an emergency! A swarm of Lehvak and Nuhvok are attacking the village!" Matau yelled. The Toa Nuva woke up and sprang into action. They ran out of their hut and attacked the Bohrok but they were greatly outnumbered.  
  
"There's too many of them! What are we going to do?!" Lewa yelled.  
  
"I have no idea Lewa but try your best! We have to keep them from destroying the village!" Onua answered. He attacked a group of Nuhvok with everything he had but it wasn't enough, they over powered him.  
  
"Onua!" Pohatu yelled and ran over to his fallen friend but two Lehvak jumped on top of him. He tried his best to get away but he couldn't. Gali was also taken down along with Tahu. Kopaka was doing his best but even that was not enough, he was taken down. Lewa was the only one left standing.  
  
"No . . .My friends . . .Leave them alone!" Lewa yelled. His eyes were glowing white and a blinding light appeared. It surrounded him then moved to cover the whole area. When the light disappeared all of the Bohrok were destroyed and the Toa Nuva were completely healed from the Bohrok attacks. Lewa slowly looked around at his friends and was glad that they were all safe, then collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"Lewa!"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Lewa, Lewa wake up!" Onua exclaimed. "Please get up."  
  
Lewa groaned and his lime green eyes slowly lit up again. His vision was a little blurry at first but it cleared up, then he looked up at all the worried faces around him. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"You just released a great amount of energy and destroyed the all of the attacking bohrok! Do you feel alright?" Matau answered.  
  
"Just a little weak."  
  
"That's understandable considering what just happened. Now you need to rest. Onua, take him to the hut and make sure he rests." Tahu ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." Onua stated, picked Lewa up in his arms, and headed over to the hut.  
  
"What are we going to do about this Tahu?" Gali asked.  
  
"'What are we going to do about' what?" Tahu replied.  
  
"About this! What about Lewa, what was that light, and how did it destroy all of the Bohrok and spare everything else?!" Gali exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down Gali. Don't worry about Lewa, he can take care of himself. What we need to focus on now is repairing the damage the Bohrok caused." Kopaka stated.  
  
"I agree with Kopaka, let's get to work." Pohatu said and the four of them separated to find Tohunga in need of their services.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"What?!" Onua shouted. He had made sure that Lewa was resting and was now talking to Matau. "What is the 'Light'? And what do you mean he's the holder of it?"  
  
"The Light is a very powerful force that can be used to destroy anything the holder wants in a giant blast of energy and spare whatever they want. It is a very useful weapon against the Bohrok but it takes a lot of energy to produce the attack so naturally Lewa would be exhausted right now." Matau explained.  
  
"So how are you suppose to summon the light? And why did it choose Lewa to be its carrier?"  
  
"To summon it Lewa or the one's he cares for the most, in this case all of us, will have to be in great danger. His feelings are what help the Light to be so powerful so of course if he feels strongly enough about destroying the Bohrok and protecting all of us, the Light will emerge with the power to destroy anything in it's path but also able to save whatever it touches."  
  
"And why did it choose Lewa? I would have thought that something this powerful would have chosen someone like Tahu since he is the oldest. Or maybe even Gali. I never would have thought Lewa."  
  
"That I have no idea why. Perhaps because he's the youngest or it wanted someone like him, but I still do not know why."  
  
"Well thanks for the explanation about this 'Light'. I'll go check on Lewa now."  
  
"Wait! I do not wish to worry you and the others but now that the secret's out the Bohrok will probably be coming to take the Light away from Lewa. It can be taken from his body by reciting an incantation, which only a few know what is. You and the other's will have to do your best to protect him and don't let the Bohrok get him. If they get the Light we'll never be able to save Mata-Nui! Please keep him safe." Matau said.  
  
"You need not worry, we Toa Nuva will do our best to protect him." A voice said from outside the hut. Tahu lifted up the curtain and the other four Toa Nuva walked into the hut. "We heard the whole thing about Lewa. Don't worry Matau, with this power on our side we will soon defeat all of the Bohrok and save Mata-Nui once and for all!" Tahu exclaimed and all of the others agreed. They were going to keep Lewa safe and his power would help to defeat the Bohrok once and for all!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well was that good? I really hope you liked it! Please review! They are very much appreciated! This was just a one-shot fic but if anybody reviews and wants me to continue, I will. Gots-to-go! See ya! ^_^! 


	2. Lewa's Capture

Author's Notes: Wow, I finally got around to writing a second chapter to this fic. I didn't think I would but I did and here it is. And I gotta say thanks to my little cousin Desirae who inspired/made me write more to this. So, uh, enough talk and on with the fic! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to the Lego Company and/or anyone else who owns them. 'The Light' is a power I created and has nothing to do with the 'Mask of Light' or the 'Toa of Light' and belongs to me so there. ^_~!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Light"  
  
By: Green Devil  
Part II "Lewa's Capture"  
  
After the attack on Le-Koro and after Lewa's show of power the rest of the Bohrok that had not been working for the Matoran disappeared from the island. The island of Mata-Nui was clam for the time being so all the Toa were in their own villages doing whatever they could. Lewa, though, was instructed to rest and to not waste energy so Onua helped around Onu-Koro and Le-Koro instead.  
  
"I don't see why I have to stay in here any longer. I feel perfectly fine!" Lewa complained as Onua was trying to push him back onto his bed. The black Toa had brought him some food for lunch but was now wrestling with the young Toa to keep him in bed.  
  
"Matau said for you to rest a little longer and that's what you're going to do." Onua said as he pushed Lewa down on the bed. Lewa growled but gave up the fight. "Good. Now you be a good little Toa Nuva and eat your food while I go to Onu-Koro and get some things." Onua patted Lewa's head and left the hut.  
  
"Argh. I don't wanna stay cooped up in this place any longer. I feel fine . . . Stupid Light." Lewa muttered.  
  
"If it's so stupid, why don't you give it to me? I'll take care of it." A dark shadow enveloped the hut and plunged it into darkness.  
  
"W-what?! Who are you?! Show yourself!" Lewa shouted as he grabbed his air kitanas to defend himself.  
  
"I am what you fear the most and who you Toa thought to be defeated."  
  
"No . . . You-you're . . . Makuta, the dark spirit. But, how could this be? You were destroyed!"  
  
"I told you before, you can not defeat me for I am nothing!" tendrils of darkness sprouted from where Lewa was standing and wrapped around his body then proceeded to pull him down into the darkness itself.  
  
"No! Let me go!" Lewa was able to free one of his arms and reached out for something, anything, but his hand found nothing. His eyes however spotted a familiar Toa just out of reach along with Matau and the Matoran from his village. They were being blocked by more dark tendrils and couldn't reach the Toa of air.  
  
Onua pushed his arm through the darkness to meet Lewa's outstretched hand but their fingers only slightly touched before Lewa was completely pulled under and the darkness dissipated.  
  
"No, Lewa . . ." Onua whispered.  
  
"Toa Lewa . . ." the Matoran said sadly.  
  
"Onua, you must round up the other Toa Nuva and find Toa Lewa before Makuta takes the Light from him!" Matau exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, I will. We'll get Lewa back no matter what." With that, Onua turned from the hut and made his way towards Po-Koro since Pohatu could get to the other Toa Nuva faster.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Lewa awoke in a dark room with a single light shining on him. He was strapped to a cold metal table and couldn't move anything but his head because of his restraints. He couldn't see anything in the pitch-blackness surrounding him and was afraid of what might appear from it.  
  
"Someone, please help me." Lewa whispered as a tear fell from his eye and onto the table.  
  
"Aww, poor little Toa of air, crying for someone to save you?" Makuta stepped out from the shadows and into the light. It was then that Lewa saw Makuta in his true form, a giant evil looking monster with glowing red eyes hidden behind the mask of shadows and in his right hand the staff of darkness was held.  
  
"M-Makuta?!" Lewa questioned.  
  
"Yes, I am the dark spirit in my true form. Now, you have something I want and have been searching for. It's been a long time since so I need it from you." Makuta said as he placed his left hand above Lewa's chest. "This might hurt a bit so I won't tell anyone if you cry. Ha, ha, ha." The dark spirit chuckled and started concentrating. A bright light suddenly enveloped Lewa's form as Makuta then started the chant.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Quickly, this way!" Gali shouted as the Toa Nuva ran through Makuta's lair. "He's in a lot of pain! We may be too late!"  
  
"No! We will not lose the Light!" Tahu exclaimed.  
  
"Tahu, would you stop thinking about power and care more for Lewa's well being instead!" Onua yelled frustrated. He hated how Tahu only cared for power and not the other Toa.  
  
"I do care for Lewa but that power can defeat Makuta permanently!" Tahu yelled back.  
  
"Stop fighting you two and hurry it up! We're almost there!" Gali said. "Pohatu, use your Kakama and go down that hallway up ahead!"  
  
"Okay!" said and sped off. In a flash he had found Lewa.  
  
"Makuta, get away from him!" Pohatu jumped Makuta. "He's down here!!" Pohatu then shouted into the hallway. Makuta threw the Toa of stone off of his back and into the wall then continued the incantation. Lewa was screaming in complete pain as the Light was slowly ripped from his body. Tears were spilling out of his eyes and his throat was beginning to hurt because of his screaming but he couldn't help it, it just hurt so much. It felt as if his heart was being ripped from his chest.  
  
The Light was exiting Lewa's body in the form of a ball and was half way out of his chest by now but, at this moment in time, the rest of the Toa Nuva arrived.  
  
Onua gasped when he saw Lewa screaming in pain. "Lewa, no!" Onua slammed into Makuta's side causing the being to growl in pain but he continued his chant. The other Toa also let loose their attacks on Makuta but nothing seemed to phase the dark spirit. He paid no attention to the Toa and concentrated on obtaining his prize, the Light. With that sort of power in his possession he'd be able to rid himself of the Toa Nuva for good.  
  
"P-please . . .! H-help . . .me . . .Ahh!" Lewa screamed in agony.  
  
"Don't worry Lewa, we will!" Kopaka replied and slashed at Makuta with his staff but to no avail. He was thrown backwards but managed to land on his feet.  
  
"Argh, damn you Makuta, leave him alone!" Onua hacked away at the chanting being with his quake breakers but he didn't even leave a scratch.  
  
While Onua and Kopaka attacked Tahu, Gali, and Pohatu tried to get to Lewa but every time they would get close they'd be blown back an invisible force.  
  
Onua and Kopaka were getting tired of attacking Makuta and nothing happening to him but then Onua came up with a plan. "Kopaka, send an ice beam at his arm that's over Lewa and I'll take it from there!"  
  
"If you say so Onua!" Kopaka aimed his sword were Onua said and shot a stream of ice at it and froze his whole arm! Makuta gasped in surprise. Since his arm was frozen solid he couldn't grab the Light, he growled in frustration.  
  
"You little-Argh!" Makuta yelled in pain as Onua slammed his quake breakers onto his frozen arm. The ice along with his arm cracked a little and if it cracked completely, he'd have no left arm and Makuta knew he couldn't risk that happening.  
  
"Fine. You little Toa can have your friend back but don't worry, I'll have the power of the Light whether you give it to me, or if I have to take it by force!" Makuta yelled then disappeared into the darkness. When he was gone the straps holding down Lewa disappeared and the Light began to re- enter Lewa's body.  
  
"Finally he's-Lewa!" Onua turned to the Toa of air and saw that he was staring into the nothingness above him with wide lifeless eyes and was panting for breath. Once the Light was gone from sight Onua slowly stuck his arm out to see if the green Toa was okay but as he did Lewa's eyes lit up and he quickly curled into a ball and started crying.  
  
Onua gently grabbed Lewa's arm and pulled him into a sitting position to he could look the young Toa in the eye. Tears were falling from his lime green eyes and Lewa wouldn't meet his gaze . . .until . . .  
  
"Lewa?" Onua asked concerned. Lewa looked up into the black Toa's dark green eyes . . .and wrapped his arms around the elder's torso. Lewa cried into Onua's chest and kept saying how much it hurt and that he didn't want to be the holder of it. Onua was surprised at first but then hugged the other Toa back and told him that everything would be okay.  
  
The other Toa had decided to leave the two in the room and were waiting outside it. They were going to let Onua take care of Lewa since he was the closest to him.  
  
"Whoa, poor Lewa. I've never seen him cry like that. That must have been one painful ordeal." Pohatu said sadly.  
  
"Yeah but, Onua'll be able to calm him down and hopefully get him back to his old playful self again." Gali said, a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"Yes, let us hope so." Kopaka agreed. At that time a happy Onua with a weary Lewa in his arms stepped out of the room and into the hallway. Onua was carrying Lewa since he was falling asleep.  
  
"Is he gonna be okay?" Pohatu asked.  
  
"From what I can tell, yeah, he'll be fine. Lets get him back to his village." Onua answered. The other Toa Nuva agreed and they left Makuta's old lair.  
  
Once they reached the forest though, they found that it did not look like it once had. Some on the trees were melted through or had been electrified, there looked like there was an explosion of great magnitude, some trees were stuck together, some other were uprooted, and there was a faint humming noise around them that didn't sound good for their ears.  
  
"It's a good thing Lewa's asleep, he'd be devastated to see this kind of thing happen to his forest." Pohatu muttered.  
  
"What happened here?!" Gali shouted.  
  
"I don't know Gali, I just don't know." Tahu said. They all gazed at the forest in horror wondering what happened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: The end! . . .Of this chapter at least! That is, if you want me to write more. ^_~! So, what'd you think? Good? Bad? Sucky? Lewa was totally OOC? He was wasn't he? Blargh! Sorry about that but my evil side was trying to take over while I was writing this and that side of me is yaoi crazy. I suppressed the urge to turn this into a yaoi and make my readers happy so I hope you like. Please review! . . .Please? . . . ^_^! 


	3. The Kal

Author's Notes: Well, you asked for it, you got it. Here's the next part of "The Light". A big thank you to all that reviewed! Hope you like! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BIONICLE or any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to the Lego( and/or anyone else who owns them. I just kidnapped their characters for the purpose of this fic. Don't worry, I'll return them . . .eventually . . .Oh, and the "Light" belongs to me and is not/has nothing to do with the MoL or the ToL.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Light"  
  
By: Green Devil  
  
Part III "The Kal"  
  
After seeing all the destruction done to the forest the Toa Nuva quickly made their way to Le-Koro to see if the village was safe. When they got there they found the villagers to be okay but it looked like a tornado had been through there. Apparently they had an encounter with one of their new enemies. Everyone in the village was safe and accounted for so that was all that really mattered.  
  
"Turaga Matau, what came through here?" Tahu asked.  
  
"It looked like a Bohrok but it was like no Bohrok I've ever seen." Matau answered. "Talk to Turaga Vakama, he'll know what that creature was."  
  
"I'll talk to him. Meanwhile, you all go back to your villages and check for any damage. We'll all meet back here tomorrow to help Lewa's Matoran since he won't be able to." Tahu ordered and the others agreed. Onua took the sleeping Lewa to his hut, surprised it was okay, and laid him down on his bed. He made sure Lewa was comfortable then left for his underground village.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Lewa awoke a few days later in his hut feeling brand new. He jumped up, went outside and breathed in the fresh forest air. He looked around his village and saw it, as it always was, peaceful with music and laughter in the air. But in one hut, the music wasn't so peaceful. Lewa quickly made his way to the music teacher's hut and what he saw made him fall to the floor laughing.  
  
Pohatu was noisily banging on a set of Le-Matoran drums with no sense of what he was doing. The Matoran in the hut were either covering their ears or trying to get him to stop. When the Matoran heard laughing above the racket they all shouted "Toa Lewa!" and ran over to him. Pohatu heard what they said and stopped playing. He looked to the doorway, pouted, and walked over to the giggling Lewa.  
  
"What's so funny?" Pohatu asked, hands on his hips. Lewa looked up at Pohatu from the floor.  
  
"You of course! You and the way you play drums. You could really use some practice." Lewa smiled.  
  
"I'm not that bad . . .am I?" Everyone stared at him. " . . .Fine! So I can't play the drums, big deal. I'm still the fastest thing on this island. Anyway, what I want to know is what are you doing out of bed?"  
  
"I feel fine and what I want to know is what are you doing here?" Lewa countered.  
  
"The others left me here to take care of you while they went to check on some disturbances."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm gonna go leafrunning for a bit. See ya!" Lewa turned and began walking off but was stopped by Pohatu.  
  
"Lewa, I don't think you should be up and running around like that just yet."  
  
"But why not?"  
  
"Because uh . . .because I said so!" Pohatu picked up Lewa and slung him over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Put me down Pohatu!" Lewa yelled and pounded on Pohatu's back. The brown Toa was unfazed by the assault so just smiled and laughed as he took the green Toa back to his hut. Once inside Pohatu plopped Lewa down on his bed and ordered him to stay put.  
  
"Now why does this all seem so familiar . . ." Lewa mumbled.  
  
"Don't be mad Lewa, I just can't let you out of Le-Koro alone."  
  
"Why not? Pohatu, is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
"Pohatu Nuva, you tell me what's going on right now or I'll take off to find out myself and you know you can't stop me!" Lewa growled.  
  
"Lewa . . .Fine, I'll tell you. You see, after we got you back from Makuta we left his lair and, as we exited, we found the forest a total mess. The trees and plants were uprooted, burnt, electrified, magnetized; it was a total mess! We brought you back here, checked our own Koros, had Tahu talk with Vakama, found out our symbols had been stolen, and if you haven't noticed, our elemental powers are gone. The others went to check on some leads about the symbol thieves and left me to keep an eye on you. Uh, is that it? Oh yeah! And our new enemies are some creatures named Bohrok-Kal. They're like the Bohrok but stronger. They have better powers and, along with their original color, they're chrome. They're gonna be pretty hard to beat if you ask me." Pohatu concluded.  
  
"Wow, all that's happened? Darn, I've missed all the fun . . .Wait a minute. Our elemental powers are gone? You mean, my control over the air is gone?" Lewa asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah." Pohatu answered plainly.  
  
"Well, what are we gonna do? Without our powers we won't be able to defeat these . . .Bohrok-Kal things."  
  
"That's why the others are out looking for the symbol thieves, so that we can get our powers back but, if all else fails, we could use your Light power."  
  
"I guess you're right but, every time I use it I feel tired afterward and sleep for days. Anyway, how come you're not searching? Wouldn't it be better to search with your speed?"  
  
"That's what I said but nooooo, Tahu said wouldn't let me go. They were gonna be searching underground so Onua's strength and sight in the dark were better choices to him."  
  
"Oh. Well anyway, speaking of being asleep for days, I haven't eaten in days. I'm hungry!" Lewa whined. Pohatu chuckled.  
  
"Fine then, let's go get you some food." Pohatu helped Lewa off the bed and they went to find something to eat.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Kongu, quickly, go back to Le-Koro and tell Pohatu to get over here fast! We'll hold them off as long as we can!" Tahu ordered the Le-Matoran.  
  
"Yes Sir Toa Tahu! I'll quickfly and get Toa Pohatu!" Kongu replied and lead his Kahu out of the underground caverns and to the surface. He then hopped onto his bird and took off for his village. Upon arriving he found Pohatu and Lewa enjoying a freshly cooked meal.  
  
"Toa Pohatu! Toa Lewa! Come quickly! The other Toa Nuva are in trouble bad and need your help!" Kongu exclaimed.  
  
"The others are in trouble? Come on Lewa, lets go!" Pohatu grabbed Lewa's arm and dragged him to the launch pad where Kongu's Kahu bird was waiting. The Matoran jumped onto his bird and Pohatu got on back.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be able to fly Lewa? There's enough room for another." Pohatu said.  
  
"Naw, I'll just glide and use my Miru to keep me in the air." Lewa replied. Kongu took off and Lewa followed. Soon they had made it to a rock formation with a cave opening in the center of it. Kongu landed his bird in front of the opening.  
  
"They're in darkwet cave. Go forwardstraight and they'll be there." Kongu said.  
  
"Thank you little one. Gone on back to Le-Koro, we'll take it from here." Pohatu said.  
  
"Good luck Toa Lewa and Toa Pohatu." Kongu then fled the scene. After Pohatu waved goodbye he joined Lewa in front of the cave. He looked into the Toa of air's eyes and saw that they were glazed over.  
  
"Are you okay Lewa?" Poahtu asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm okay. Come on, let's go save the others." Lewa took off running and Pohatu followed worried about his young friend. As they traveled through the tunnel it opened up into a giant cavern where they found the others all badly injured. Tahu was face down on the rock floor and couldn't move, Gali and Kopaka were both out cold slightly buried under some rubble, and Onua was covering his ears trying to block out a horrible screeching sound that filled the area.  
  
"Onua!" Lewa ran and tackled the white Bohrok-Kal to the ground while Pohatu checked to see if Onua was all right.  
  
"I'm fine. Go help Lewa, he can't take that thing alone." Onua said.  
  
"Right." Pohatu turned to the two that were fighting and joined in. Lewa was inside a dome of the same screeching sound Onua had heard but it acted like a force field so that he couldn't get out of it. He sat on his knees pressing his hands to his ears trying to stop the sound. Pohatu hurriedly picked up the white Bohrok-Kal and kicked it as hard as he could. The Kal went flying into a wall of the cave and was buried under the rubble the impact caused.  
  
"Lewa are you okay?" Pohatu asked as he helped Lewa to his feet.  
  
"I'm fine . . .Pohatu look out!" the red Bohrok-Kal shot a beam of electrical energy and it hit Pohatu head-on. The brown Toa yelled in pain as the energy rippled through his body. Lewa quickly ran up to the red Kal, lifted him with his Miru, and jump kicked him, effectively sending him flying into the blue Kal and knocking them both out. Pohatu fell to his knees exhausted.  
  
"You okay?" Lewa asked. Pohatu nodded and stood while Lewa helped support him.  
  
"You dare to get in our way? We do not have time to play games with weaklings such as yourselves." The black Kal spoke.  
  
"Weak?! The Toa Nuva are not weak!" Lewa exclaimed. "We just beat three of you!"  
  
"Only because you caught them by surprise. If it were a real fight, you'd surly lose." The black Kal replied.  
  
"Well then, can you handle my techniques?!" Lewa left Pohatu and charged the Bohrok-Kal. He brought his katanas down but the Kal blocked with his shields. Lewa kept slashing but all his attacks kept getting blocked. The green Toa then aimed a slash at the Kal's foot and it connected. The black Kal hissed in pain.  
  
"You're pretty good. What's your name?"  
  
"I am Lewa, Toa Nuva of air."  
  
"Well then Lewa, it looks like I'm gonna have to use my full powers on you like I did to your leader." The Kal held his shields in front of him and they started glowing with dark energy. Lewa suddenly felt really heavy and was slammed into the floor. The Kal limped up to him.  
  
"We have to continue our search for our queens now but here's a parting gift. Lehvak-Kal, do your thing." The Kal began to walk away but not before the green one raised it's pincers. All the air was sucked from the area and a giant explosion followed causing the cavern to collapse around him and the others. Lewa saw the Bohrok-Kal disappear down the tunnel. He tired to get up but before he could get off the ground a stalactite came crashing down on top of him and he fell into darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Heh heh. There you go! Hope you liked! If you did, please review! It would very much be appreciated! And of course if you do, I'll get the next chap up for you right away! ^_^! 


	4. An Epic Battle

Author's Notes: Alright, I'm back with the next chapter of my fic. Hope you all liked the little cliffhanger I left you and that you weren't kept in too much suspense. Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer so here's the next chapter! Hope you like! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to the Lego Company and/or anyone else who owns them. I'm just using them for the purpose of this fic because I feel like it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Light"  
  
By: Green Devil  
  
Part IV "An Epic Battle"  
  
"Lewa! Lewa, are you alright?! Please, say something!" Pohatu yelled as he held the young Toa in his arms. He had rescued the unconscious Toa of air from the falling rock just as it was about to crush him. The other Toa Nuva had all awoken when the cavern was caving in and they had all made it outside. Now the only problems were their injuries and, of course, Lewa. Plus, after their little encounter with the Bohrok-Kal they didn't feel too confident about their strength without the use of their elements.  
  
"Argh! Those Bohrok-Kal are really getting on my nerves." Tahu growled.  
  
"I know how you feel Tahu. We all do. The Bohrok-Kal are a lot stronger than anything else we've faced. It's going be pretty hard to figure out a way to defeat them."  
  
"You're right Kopaka, it will be." Gali agreed.  
  
"So what are we gonna do? Lewa's knocked out, we're all hurt, and we don't have a clue where the Kal are." Onua pointed out.  
  
"True. I guess we should all head back to or villages for now, unless you all wanna do a little more searching before-"  
  
"NO!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"Fine! Everyone, go back to your villages and heal. When we're all okay THEN we'll split up and search for the Kal." Tahu said.  
  
"It shouldn't take us long to heal though, our injuries are all minor. It's Lewa we should all be worried about." Onua said. "Here, Pohatu give him to me. I'll take him back to his village since it's right on my way." Pohatu nodded and placed Lewa in Onua's arms.  
  
"You think he'll be all right?" Pohatu asked.  
  
"I'm sure he will." Onua answered and headed toward the forest. The other Toa Nuva said their goodbyes and also left for their own villages.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Once Lewa was feeling better Tahu called for a meeting at the Kini Nui. Lewa hurriedly swung through the trees eager to see all his friend again and to finally thank Pohatu for rescuing him. He hadn't seen or heard from the others since the fight with the Bohrok-Kal and that had been about three days ago. Onua had come to visit him once and that's when he told Lewa about what had happened after he passed out but, that was the only time he saw one of the others. That was why he in such a hurry to get to the Kini Nui, to see the other Toa Nuva again.  
  
When he finally got there he saw that everyone was already there and discussing something. He jumped to the ground and bounded over to them.  
  
"Lewa! Good to see you." Onua said as he wrapped his arm around the young one's shoulder.  
  
"Nice to see you too Onua." Lewa replied.  
  
"Glad to see you're okay." Pohatu said as Lewa approached him.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Thanks."  
  
"Aww, don't mention it. Just helping out a friend you know." Pohatu answered, blushing in embarrassment. Lewa turned to sit down but instead came face to face with an angry looking Tahu.  
  
"You're late." He stated bluntly.  
  
"Well sorry I couldn't get here sooner but I had some important things to take care of first." Lewa replied.  
  
"Whatever . . .So, back to what I was saying. We need to split up if we wish to find these Bohrok any time soon. Pohatu, you, Onua, and Gali will go to the Bahrag lair and see what you can find out a bout their whereabouts. Kopaka, Lewa, and I will search for the Kal and try to stop them." Tahu ordered.  
  
"Great, I get the team with personality." Lewa said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Quiet." Kopaka hissed. Lewa abruptly shut up.  
  
"Alright then. Send Pohatu to get us if you find anything important. Now lets move out!" The two groups turned away from each other and went in separate directions.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Tahu! Can we rest for a minute? I'm tired!" Lewa whined. They had been walking around the island for about five hours already and hadn't taken a break once. From the Kini Nui they had searched the forest, looked through Ta-Koro, and even inspected the surrounding waters of Ga-Koro, but still no sign of the Kal. They were now traveling through the desert of Po-Wahi with the sun high in the sky, shining on them.  
  
"Quit your whining Lewa. You're young. You can take it." Tahu replied. Lewa mumbled something under his breath and continued to walk.  
  
"You know, maybe he's right Tahu. We've been walking non-stop for five hours and to tell you the truth, this heat is starting to get to me." Kopaka said.  
  
"Really? Cause I feel just fine." Tahu mocked.  
  
"Tahu!" Kopaka shouted.  
  
"Fine! We'll find some shade and rest for awhile." Tahu said. They continued walking until they found a rock cliff that shaded a little area. They sat down and rested.  
  
"So what are we gonna do if we find them?"  
  
"Not 'if' Lewa, 'when'. When we find them, we attack. Simple as that." Tahu answered.  
  
"But we were all beaten so easily last time. What makes you think anything will be different this time around? Especially since there's only three of us." Lewa replied.  
  
"What's different is that you're here with us. Your power will defeat them easily."  
  
"But I can't just summon it at will you know. Someone I care about has to be in real danger and I know you're not going to put yourselves in danger willingly."  
  
"Well with our elements gone, we might not have to do it willingly." Kopaka stated. Tahu nodded in agreement.  
  
"I guess you're right but . . .Never mind." Lewa mumbled. The next few minutes were spent in silence. They stayed in their resting-place a little while longer, then started on their search again. Another hour passed and still no sign of any of the Kal, until.  
  
"What was that noise?" Tahu asked.  
  
"Sounded like an explosion." Lewa said.  
  
"I'll check." Kopaka activated his mask and searched ahead of them. Sure enough, there had been an explosion up ahead and the green Kal was the reason.  
  
"The green Lehvak-Kal is over there. Ready for a fight Lewa?" Kopaka asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Lewa answered. The three then went forward to battle the Lehvak-Kal.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"So, what are we doing down here again?" Pohatu asked.  
  
"We're looking for the Bahrag." Gali answered. "Onua can you see anything down here?"  
  
"I don't see anything but . . .I think I hear something. Shh." Onua walked a little farther while the others stayed back. He closed his eyes and listened carefully. Loud footsteps were heard and were getting closer.  
  
"What's coming?"  
  
"I don't know yet Pohatu, but it doesn't sound very friendly." Onua answered.  
  
"Maybe it's one of the Bohrok-Kal?" Gali suggested.  
  
"Could be but, until we know for certain, draw your weapons and be on guard." Onua ordered. The other two obeyed and got their weapons ready. A few seconds later, the brown Kal appeared from around a corner.  
  
"It seems you were right Gali. It appears to be the brown Pahrak- Kal." When it saw the three Toa Nuva it smiled, and attacked.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Kopaka, look out!" The white Toa was blasted through the air and landed on his back in a sand dune. He was still for a moment then rose to his feet ready to fight some more.  
  
"Kopaka, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Tahu. Don't worry about me, help Lewa." Kopaka answered. After he was thrown back, Lewa had jumped on Lehvak-Kal from behind and was now trying to open the silver plate protecting it's krana-kal, but was failing miserably.  
  
Lehvak-Kal's pincers snapped at Lewa trying to throw him off and succeeded when he grabbed the Toa's leg. Lewa screamed in pain as the pincer closed around his right knee and he was ripped off of the Kal's back. He was held upside down to look straight into the Lehvak-Kal's blood red eyes.  
  
"You are beginning to be a real nuisance. You were the one who wiped out the rest of the Lehvak and Nuhvok army in one blast. Hmm. Your power could be very useful but, once we awaken our queens, no power will be able to defeat us." Lehvak-Kal laughed and closed his pincers tighter making Lewa cry out. The Kal was about to shatter Lewa's knee but Tahu appeared and rammed the Lehvak-Kal, causing him to slide across the sand drop Lewa into Kopaka's arms.  
  
"Are you okay Lewa?" the white Toa asked.  
  
"M-my leg . . .feels like it's broken." Lewa muttered in response.  
  
"Stay here. We'll take care of the Kal." Kopaka gently set Lewa on the ground and joined Tahu in his fight with the Bohrok-Kal.  
  
The rest of the fight wasn't very long though. In the end, the green Kal knocked Tahu and Kopaka to the ground unconscious. He then fled the scene leaving Lewa on his own.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Ugh. What happened? Are we still alive?" a groggy Pohatu asked.  
  
"I believe we are, as for what happened well, I'm not really sure about that." Onua answered.  
  
"He just plowed right through us! If we don't find the Bahrag soon Mata Nui is doomed." Gali said sadly.  
  
"Well if that Kal was searching down here and didn't find the Bahrag, I doubt we will. Let's go back up to the surface." Onua said. The other two agreed and turned to leave the tunnel. Once above ground they saw Pahrak- Kal melting away a hole in a mountainside with the other Kal. When he was done he reveled another tunnel system.  
  
"The Bahrag must be in there. Pohatu, find the others and get them back here as fast as you can." Gali whispered so that the Bohrok-Kal wouldn't notice them. Pohatu nodded and took off in search of Tahu, Kopaka, and Lewa. He searched the desert, running at top speed, and found them in a few seconds sitting in the shade of a cliff.  
  
"There you three are! Come on! We've found where the Bahrag might be but we gotta hurry 'cause the Bohrok-Kal are already there!"  
  
"Hold on Pohatu, Lewa's leg is injured and we're not sure if it's broken or not." Tahu said.  
  
"Can you walk on it Lewa?" Pohatu asked.  
  
"Barely. I can walk but I can't run." Lewa said as he slowly limped forward to demonstrate.  
  
"Hmm. Tahu, you and Kopaka are okay, right?" the fire Toa nodded. "Good. I'll carry Lewa and you two follow me. We have to get back as fast as we can." Pohatu scooped Lewa up in his arms and started running at normal speed so that Tahu and Kopaka could keep up. When they finally made it to the Bahrag lair, they found Gali and Onua patiently waiting for them. Pohatu set Lewa down and walked up to them.  
  
"There, we're all together. Now lets go kick some Bohrok-Kal butt!" Pohatu shouted. The Toa nodded and set fourth into the new cave, not knowing what they were in for.  
  
The Toa Nuva walked quietly through the dark tunnel; Lewa limping behind while Onua supported him. When they reached the end of the tunnel, they found that there was a hole in the floor just big enough for hem to fit through one at a time.  
  
"You sure you can do this Lewa?" Tahu asked.  
  
"I'm sure. All I need is my mask. I'm just gonna check to see what's going on and then I'll come and get you."  
  
"Just don't get spotted." Onua ordered. Lewa nodded, activated his Miru Nuva, and levitated through the hole. As he floated down, he saw the six Bohrok-Kal gathered around a pillar of what looked like protodermis and a floating cube. They each held the Toa symbol they had stolen and it seemed like something inside the pillar was talking to the Kal. Lewa squinted to try to get a better look and what he saw was the Bahrag trapped inside the protoderm tower. Lewa gasped and levitated back up to the others.  
  
Once with the other Toa he shouted, "The Bahrag are down there but are trapped in a tower of protodermis! The Bohrok-Kal are about to release them using our symbols!"  
  
"Well then let's get down there and stop them!" Tahu exclaimed and jumped through the hole, the others doing the same. They all landed on their feet and proceeded to confront the Kal.  
  
"Give us back our symbols!" Pohatu yelled as he charged a Kal. He was about to connect with his target but was thrown back by a force field of some kind.  
  
"Pohatu, are you alright?" Onua asked.  
  
"I'm okay, but that thing hurts!" Pohatu replied. Onua lifted a boulder over his head and hurled it at the Kal. Once it connected with the force field it shattered. Onua looked at Pohatu in horror.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet it hurt! You're lucky that wasn't you!" Onua exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. Well, what are we going to do Tahu?" the brown Toa asked.  
  
"We are gonna use something I never thought I'd have to use, the Vahi." Tahu replied. His Hau glowed and changed into an orange mask that oddly resembled a butterfly, the Vahi, mask of time.  
  
"Where-When did you get that?" Gali asked in awe.  
  
"Turaga Vakama entrusted me with it shortly before all this started."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell us about it?" Kopaka asked.  
  
"Because I was only to use it in a complete emergency and I'd say this is as good a time as any." Tahu activated the Vahi and froze the Kal in time . . .or so he thought.  
  
"I don't think the mask is working!" Lewa yelled.  
  
"They're still moving!" Onua exclaimed.  
  
"It just slowed them down, it didn't stop them." Kopaka added.  
  
"What the-I think their krana-kal are actually getting stronger." Pohatu said puzzled.  
  
"Tahu, don't waste you're energy if it's not going to work! I have an idea!" Gali shouted. Tahu hesitantly complied and summoned his Hau again.  
  
"If we all send the last of our strength through our symbols, the Kal might be consumed by their own power." The Toa Nuva obediently listened to the Toa of water and channeled their power through their symbols and into the Bohrok-Kal.  
  
"What?! So much . . .power!" Gahlok-Kal exclaimed. "With this much strength, we won't have to awaken our queens so soon."  
  
"No! They're trying to trick you! Unlock us from our prison now!" the blue Bahrag yelled.  
  
"Their power is too much for you!" the red Bahrag roared.  
  
"Don't worry queens, we'll take over the island for you with these stronger powers. You won't even have to awaken-"  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Kohrak-Kal yelled as he was surrounded by his sonic sound. It was too much for him, his body shattered.  
  
"Kohrak-Kal!" the blue Bahrag shouted.  
  
"Lehvak-Kal!" the red Bahrag yelled as the green Kal was consumed by his own air vacuum. Pahrak-Kal's plasma energy flowed uncontrollably. The ground underneath him melted away and he disappeared. Nuhvok-Kal's control over gravity turned on him and forced him into a small box, which then vanished. Tahnok-Kal's electrical energy ended up electrifying him to the wall of the chasm, doomed to stay there until his power ran dry. Gahlok-Kal however, would not give up so easily.  
  
"No! My power will not disobey me! With this much power, I can free my queens on my own!" The blue Kal yelled. He ran toward the floating cube but just as he was about to place the symbol on it, his power over magnetism reached out to some big chunks of magnetic rock and the pieces went flying at him with terrific force. They crashed into Gahlok-Kal and nothing more was heard from him.  
  
"Is it over?" Lewa asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah Lewa, it's over." Tahu answered. "Now lets go back to our homes." Kopaka nodded and made a staircase of ice leading to the hole of the chasm. They all climbed out, walked into the sunlight using the tunnels, then backed away as Onua created an earthquake to collapse the mountain on the still trapped Bahrag.  
  
"Well Toa Nuva, until next time." Tahu said.  
  
"Yeah, until we're needed again!" Lewa added happily. The Toa Nuva said their good-byes and went their separate ways, Lewa still noticably limping though it didn't bother him. He was in a great mood now, just happy to be getting back to his home without having to be carried while asleep in someone else's arms because of the Light.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The End~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Wow that came out longer than I thought it would. Well, there you have it, the end of "The Light". Hope you all liked! I could write a sequel with the Rahkshi but that's only if someone wants me too. Or I could just leave it the way it is. It doesn't matter to me, I'm on vacation! No school for me! XD! *Sigh* And now it's time to go to sleep . . .Oh, and please leave a review! ^_^! 


End file.
